Maiden's Spring
by Miratete
Summary: Janotha secretively follows his girlfriend while she hunts in Jugner Forest, only to find that his eyes are not the only pair watching her.


**Maiden's Spring**

Janotha watched her from the cover of the moss-hung trees, quietly spying as she struck down saplings with her hammer, her stance wide and her strike true. She dodged their returned blows easily, dancing a response to their threats. At the end of each fight she would re-holster her hammer and wipe her face and hands with a handkerchief, prodding the remains of what she had just defeated with her boot tip. Every now and then she would squat down and take something from the fading carcass and tuck it away in her satchel. And then it was back to running in search of a new target, her weapon coming out when she spotted one and her body tensing for battle.

Stealthily he followed her, the rain covering his movement, enjoying the sound of her little cries as she struck and the grunts when her prey struck back. She never rested--so much White Magic passed through her blood now that her body was in a perpetual state of slowly healing itself. What damage she took she ignored, simply letting her wounds take care of themselves.

And then he realized she was headed for her favorite place--the route she took was leading towards the Maiden's Spring. Elliga loped through the gathering mist and into the narrowing hills, her hammer coming out once more to engage a Forest Tiger. He remembered the time long ago he had lost her in this forest when they had been hunting together as rather green adventurers, inexperienced and unfamiliar with the area. Reunited again, he found her hiding against a hillside nursing the wounds delivered by one of these great cats. Still shaking, she showed him the perfect fang she had pulled from its jaw. But apparently her fear of them had passed for now she took one on full of joyful confidence, her weapon whistling and eyes flashing.

The rain began to fall just as she arrived at the spring. Undaunted by the heavy weather she leapt straight into battle with the Water Elemental hovering the banks, suddenly unleashing her powers. Both white and black magic flew from her hands and lips—these strange creatures were resistant to the blows of a weapon but weak against her spells. It fought back with magic of its own, casting spell after spell against her, but in vain for her powers were stronger. It burst with a dying groan and gleefully she collected the crystals its demise had produced. Janotha relaxed his grip on the hilt of his sword. He had been ready to draw and come to her rescue if she needed help.

He was about to step from his hiding place and congratulate her, longing now for the warm welcome she would give him, hugs and kisses and whispered desires, when he noticed she had undone the clasp at the front of her cloak and was bent back shaking it off. This she hung underneath the lower branches of a nearby tree to let it drip, and then her fingers were at the hooks of her robe, undoing them quickly. Janotha could only watch, holding his breath, as she continued to undress and hang her clothes and undergarments in the dry shelter of the tree. And then naked she sprinted the short distance to the water's edge and dove headlong into the glowing warmth of the spring.

Suddenly there came a flash of dark cloth, followed immediately by the sensation of cold metal pressed against his throat. "Show's over. Time to go," hissed a voice right behind him.

"What?! Who are you?"

Elliga had not yet resurfaced from her dive into the spring.

"Leave and live. Stay and suffer."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?"

A large hand took the front of his jacket, gripping the heavy fabric tightly then spinning him about and forcing him against the tree. The back of his head collided with the rough bark and he regretted not having worn his armor as he usually did. Opening his eyes he found himself staring into the unwelcoming visage of a tall Elvaan man. "You're trespassing," the stranger snarled.

A splash and a gasp let them know Elliga had returned to the air.

The Elvaan looked to check their positioning behind the wide trunk of the tree, making sure they were out of sight of the spring.

Janotha glared at him. How dare someone accuse him of that! He had more right to be there than anyone else at that moment. But no, some scowling Elvaan now had a knife under his chin defending what he had decided was his territory, territory that included Elliga going for a private swim in the rain. His eyes searched, finding him a ninja of considerable ability and some means. Rainwater dripped from his mask and deep orange hair. The blade of his knife smelt of poison.

A deep breath and a diving splash told them that Elliga had submerged once more, at which the big Elvaan had Janotha by wrists and was dragging him away from the spring. "She's a friend of mine," he protested.

"Let me guess. She gave you a raise in the Dunes," he retorted, the growl still in his voice. "Everyone is her friend for that."

"No, we've been friends a long time, from before she could even raise."

The Elvaan swung him to the ground, Janotha ending up ungracefully sprawled over the moss.

"I'm sure." He folded his arms over his chest. "If I catch you here again I'll do more than just throw you out."

Angrily Janotha regained his feet and drew his sword. No longer in the Ninja's grip he could fight back. "Who the hell do you think you are to spy on her like that? You would accuse me of trespassing when you do the same?"

"I'm here to keep dogs like you off of her. Sometimes she needs a guard." And then his hands shifted in the casting of Ninja magic and he vanished, removed from all sight. "Heed my warning," called his voice from the trees.

Janotha put away his sword. The match was over, but he was not about to admit defeat. Obviously this arrogant Elvaan was hiding from her as well, meaning Elliga did not expect his presence either. So obviously she had not hired him to guard her, which left two options. He was the admiring guardian he claimed to be, or a spying dog, exactly what he had accused Janotha of being. He fumed and began to think. He would get the final say.

"Elliga!" he shouted through the pouring rain. "Elliga! Are you there?" With faith he started a slow walk toward the spring.

"I'm warning you," hissed a bodiless voice in his ear.

"Elliga!"

"Janni? Is that you?"

"It's me, your Janni."

The voice did not speak again.

His slow walk continued.

She met him as he neared the spring, her cloak thrown hastily around her to hide herself. "Janni!" she cried and ran into his open arms.

"What are you doing here?" he asked innocently. "Where are your clothes?" His ears were alert to every sound, hoping some snapping twig or shuddering branch would give away the other presence.

She giggled. "I was out hunting and I went for a swim. I didn't have time to get dressed when I heard you call."

He laughed and held her tight, hoping the Ninja was watching enviously when their lips met for a very familiar kiss.

"You're out here alone?"

She sighed. "I was looking for you earlier but I couldn't find you anywhere. I'd hoped you'd want to come out here with me again."

"They said you were headed for Jugner."

"You know how much I like it here...especially at this spring."

He smiled. "I didn't know you swam."

"Only if I'm alone." She shivered now, the heat imparted by the warm waters wearing off, the cold wet cloak clinging to her, heavy droplets falling from thick tendrils of hair.

"Get dressed. I'll go light that Goblin campfire out near the road and we'll warm up."

"You're bleeding," she said with a start.

"Bleeding?"

"Here, on your neck, just a little."

His fingers went to his throat and came back tinged red with fresh blood. "Hmmm...must have gotten scratched on something." His hand tightened into a fist.

She stretched up on her toes and touched her lips to the tiny wound. He could feel her healing power flow as she bestowed her kiss, and suddenly all felt right again.

"Ick...poison," she coughed and spat on the ground. "What the heck got you?"

"Go get dressed, quickly, before you catch cold."

* * *

"Forgive me for assaulting you like that," came the voice.

He turned to discover the red-haired Elvaan Ninja standing close by.

"She would never give the identity of the one she loved best. And likewise I thank you for not revealing me to her either."

Janotha pulled in his line and folded away his fishing rod.

"So now you know who I am. Do I have a chance of learning who you are and what you were doing out there in Jugner?" he huffed.

He chuckled. "I'm not the pervert you think I am."

"Which makes you...?"

"I met her a while back and would have fallen head over heels for her...if she hadn't mentioned there was someone already claiming her heart. I figured that if I could not have her as a lover I would enjoy her almost as much as a friend."

"So what were you doing at the spring, hmmm?" He got his fishing pole out again, checked the lure, and cast into the waters.

"She goes hunting alone, and I worry about her safety." He folded his long arms over his chest. "She'd complained once about some guys giving her a hard time and since then I've tried to be there to protect her. Of course she said that I didn't have to waste my time watching over her and she kept telling me she was okay. I figured better to be there invisibly than to feel guilty over trouble reported later." His thin lips curled into a smug smile. "And as for being at the Maiden's Spring, she swims there every time she's in Jugner."

He felt a pang of jealousy. "I don't know if I should thank you or slap you."

"Your option..." he chuckled.

Janotha put his fishing rod away again and turned to give him a questioning look but found himself alone once more. 

* * *

FFXI and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of SquareEnix. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.


End file.
